1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to measurements, and particularly to a system for measuring rotational speed of a fan.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of the computer industry, operating frequencies of most components in computer systems have increased, and the heat generated by these components has become greater as well. If the heat is not removed in a timely fashion, the computer system may overheat and the system could be damaged or destroyed. Usually, a fan is used for preventing the temperature in the computer system from becoming too high. Generally, the faster the fan rotating, the faster the fan can remove heat. However, a fixed speed fan operating at a fast rotational speed consumes the same power whether the temperature of the system is high or low. Fans with controllable speed are used to mitigate this problem. However, most controllers of the fan speed are not precise because determining the speed, of the fan, is imprecise. This imprecise fan speed leads to the same aforementioned problems such as noise, unnecessary power consumption, and inadequate heat dissipation.
Therefore a system for precisely measuring a fan rotational speed is needed in the art.